


Freindly Neighbourhood Spiders

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter can talk to spiders, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spiders, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Avengers keep killing spiders and keep forgetting that it upset Peter. Peter gets his revenge.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 76
Kudos: 835
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Freindly Neighbourhood Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I posted anything! I am in the middle of packing up my apartment to move and I really haven't had the chance to do any writing but I got some done last night! Thank you so much for all your support and love you are giving this series! I haven't forgotten about all your prompts and will get to them when I can! PROMPTS ARE STILL CLOSED! I will re-open them but not for a while. 
> 
> This prompt is from AvengersFam123 on Ao3 - maybe the avengers forgetting, how mad peter gets when they like kill a spider because there his 'friends' lol and so him and clint prank them as many times as they killed a spider?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

The first time it happens, the Avengers aren’t really sure on how to handle the scenario.

They are sitting around the living room when Steve catches the sight of a small spider crawling across the coffee table, heading towards the bowl of fruit that Natasha has grabbed for herself. Steve rolls up the paper he’s been reading (“ _Please, just read the news on your phone like everyone else.” “No, Tony. I like the paper.”_ ) and with a swift move he smacked it down, killing the spider instantly.

It isn’t until he goes to stand and toss the now soiled paper out that he sees Peter’s horrified expression.

“Pete?” Steve asked cautiously.

Everyone looks up from their various activities to look at the two.

“Pete?” Tony asked, setting the Stark Tablet he had been working on his lap and staring at the teenager with the same concern Steve was.

“You, you killed it,” Peter whispered, staring at the table.

Steve glanced at the table, seeing the small curled up remaining body of the spider he had just killed. “Ummm, yes?”

“What’s up kid?” Tony asked. “It’s just a spider.”

“Just a spider,” Peter repeated, turning to look at Tony with wide eyes. “Just a – Mr. Stark! It was not _just_ a spider! It had a family!”

The others began to chuckle softly and Steve relaxed, his confusion shifting away and was replaced by fond amusement. Peter was a new addition to the Avengers that Steve hadn’t been sure about but after spending an afternoon with the kid, Steve could say that he had fallen under the kids spell just like everyone else had. Not only did he bring a youthful freshness to the team, the way he interacted with Tony was something to behold. The team had taken bets as to when they would think Peter would call Tony dad - Steve had by the end of the week.

“Sure, kid,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t doing anything,” Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It just wanted to taste the fruit.”

“Did it tell you that?” Tony asked sarcastically, picking up his tablet again.

“Yes, it did,” Peter huffed.

“You can talk to spiders?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, he can’t,” Tony smirked.

“Yes, I can!” Peter got to his feet, giving the group a glare that looked as terrifying as a puppy. “It wasn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“Sure, kid,” Tony nodded his head, clearly placating the teenager. “We believe you.”

Peter grumbled under his breath and stalked out of the room in a typical teenage fashion.

“He can’t really talk to spiders, can he?” Steve asked, feeling unsure at the encounter that had just transpired.

“No, Steve. He’s just yanking your chain,” Tony chuckled.

Steve shook his head and continued on to the kitchen to toss the paper away, trying to remember if had done anything as bizarre as to claim he could talk to animals as a teenager.

* * *

The second time it happened, the Avengers had forgotten about the first incident. It was Pepper who had found the spider, if her shriek was anything to go by.

Tony had come running into the room, closely followed by Rhodey, Steve and Sam to find Pepper standing on the couch, clutching a stack of papers to her chest.

“Pep!” Tony called out as he saw her, hurrying over to her.

“Oh God, Tony! Get it! Get it!” Pepper shuddered, clutching the papers tighter, crinkling them as she did.

“Get what?” Tony scanned the room frantically, heart rate climbing as he looked for the threat.

“The spider,” Pepper shuddered, pointing towards the window.

Following Pepper’s pointing, Tony found the spider she was talking about. It was bigger than what he was expecting and looked dark and hairy, making his own skin crawl at the sight.

“How did that even get in here?” Rhodey asked, creeping towards the window to get a closer look.

“Who cares,” Sam shuddered. “Cap, you got a newspaper on you?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. He reached up and slipped off his shoe. “Alright, one moment.”

“Ready or not here I come!” Peter’s voice drifted into the living room.

The teenager just stepped inside in time to see Steve’s shoes squish the spider against the window.

“Ugh,” Pepper scrunched her nose as Steve withdrew his shoe to reveal a bloodied smear across the window.

“That’s disgusting,” Sam agreed.

“Peter? You okay?” Rhodes asked. “You look a little pale.”

Tony turned to see Peter swaying gently where he stood, eyes fixed on the now smeared spider on the window.

“You killed it,” Peter said, his voice sounding wet. “Why?”

“You didn’t see how big it was,” Sam shuddered. “No way could I sleep knowing we set that free.”

“You’ve been sleeping with it all week,” Peter sniffed, tears welling in his eyes. “That was Spy-D. We were playing hide and seek.”

Everyone balked as Peter sniffed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“We were just playing,” Peter hiccupped visibly.

Before anyone could say anything, Peter spun on his heels and disappeared down the hallway he had come from.

“Did he just say he was playing hide and seek with a _spider_?” Rhodey asked, turning to Tony for guidance.

“Do you think Peter can actually talk to spiders?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony took Pepper’s hand and helped her off the couch. “No. There’s no way.” But even to his own ears he sounded unsure.

“He looked pretty upset,” Pepper bit her lip. “I’ll go check on him.”

As Pepper disappeared down the hallway, Tony turned to the smeared window. “We had better clean that up before the kid comes back out.”

“I’ll get a sponge,” Rhodey said.

* * *

The third time it happens, Ned is with Peter and the Avengers have a little more sense than to kill the spider straight away.

Ned looks as if he’s about to pass out as Peter introduces him to every Avenger. They have just been at school and Ned is rummaging in the backpack he has for a notebook for them to all sign (much to the amusement of everyone). Ned has shoved his pen and notebook at Bruce when an eight-legged beast crawls onto Peter’s shoulder.

“Oh hell no,” Sam shakes his head, backing away.

“Uh, Peter?” Bruce nods at Peter’s shoulder. “You have something on your shoulder.”

Peter turns his head and beams. “This is Webs! I found him at school today!”

“You, uh, you’ve had that with you all day?” Bruce asked, give a side-eyed look to Tony.

“Yep! He’s awesome! I told him about Ned coming over this afternoon and he wanted to see the Tower too,” Peter beamed.

Tony looked to Ned who looked unfazed at Peter’s comment.

Clearing his throat, Tony asked, “Do you know what kind of spider that is? And if it's poisonous?”

“He said he wouldn’t bite me,” Peter shrugged.

Tony mentally face palmed. No wonder the kid was always getting into danger.

“Well, as long as he said he wouldn’t bite you,” Steve said.

Peter’s grin widened as Ned let out a loud groan of defeat, shaking his head with disappointment.

“Told you I could get them to believe I could talk to Spiders,” Peter cheered and held out his hand towards Ned.

Ned reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled banknote, slapping it into Peter’s hand. “Dude, no fair.”

“Wait a second,” Tony frowned, pointing a finger at Peter. “You set this up?”

“Ned bet me I couldn’t get you to believe I could talk to spiders,” Peter grinned. “I said I could totally do it.”

“If you can’t talk to spiders,” Steve said slowly. “Then what is on your shoulder?”

“Oh, it’s Loki,” Peter said.

The spider that had been resting on Peter’s shoulder suddenly leapt into the air. It’s body suddenly transformed into Loki, who looked entirely too smug as Sam let out a loud shriek.

“Thanks Mr. Loki, God of Mischief sir!” Peter beamed.

“A pleasure,” Loki grinned back. “I do love a good transformation prank.”

“Peter,” Tony turned to the teenager, eyes narrowed.

Eyes widening, Peter grabbed Ned’s arm and started dragging him back toward the door. “Oh, look at the time, Ned has to go. I’d better take him down.”

“Peter Parker! You get back here!” Tony shouted as Peter and Ned made a run for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
